


Boldly go.

by IllyasJames



Series: Spades [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace!Yuuri, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Sometimes you just have to ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> Although a standalone this story follows the same story line set by days 2, 6 and 9.  
> Seriously seem I should put them in a series as I have 6 more of these lined up.  
> Let me know what you think. :}

Yuuri rolls over to his other side, but stops when he bumps into Makkachin. For some reason the dog has really taken a shine to him and sleeps in his room more often then in Victors nowadays. He probably should feel bad about it, come on taking a pet is like taking somebodies family away. Remembering that Victor told him not to worry about, that he was just glad Makkachin had more people to care about, doesn't help. Plus for the 2 weeks now he needed the comfort. Ever since that night in China, Yuuri has felt a restlessness inside him. If pouncing Victor after the show hadn't been bad enough, he had told him. Told him why even at nearly 24 no one had ever touched him completely.

Sure having somebody listen to him, not just listening but understanding, was a great feeling. Till now only Phichit knew and only because he guessed it and then looked up all the information to help Yuuri come to terms with himself. Ace, not even a demi but a complete ace, no sexual attraction. Sure he has needs but nothing his own hand can't take care off. He recalls telling Phichit that he had to have some attraction because hé, he liked Victor right? Yet after looking into it, it was more of an aesthetic attraction, he was drawn to Victor's form. That then developed in a crush, and now that crush is weighing him down. Can you still call it a crush when you can feel completely at ease with somebody. His feelings for Victor are not what they were when he showed up here naked! months ago.

In a few days they will fly to Russia for the second competition. He knows he has to score a decent score or he won't qualify. Sure he got a silver in China, but if he messes up in Russia, his chances of getting into the final are over. Which also means Victor will stop being his coach, ha, if he doesn't qualify, Victor will probably just stay there. His hand grasps the front of his shirt. Why does it hurt so much to remember that Victor is going to leave. A strained sigh pushes past his lips and he feels the burn of oncoming tears in his eyes. He quickly pushes his hands on them. No crying tonight, it upsets Makkachin. While he tries to get his breathing in order again, he feels the dog move. It's nose gets pushed against Yuuri's cheek and a soft whimper gets huddled in his ear. 

"Oh Makkachin," Yuuri cries tossing his arms around the dog, "what am I supposed to do?" 

The last thing he had suspected to happen was for the dog to push him out of the bed. Hard. Getting himself up from the ground, he looks at the dog getting of the bed. Makkachin gives him a grin, for as much as dog's can grin and pads his front paw against the door. Seems Makkachin had enough of Yuuri's sulk, which Yuuri couldn't really blame him. So he opened the door, figuring the dog would just go up to Victors room. Instead the dog turns around him and nudges him out of the room. Why, Yuuri doesn't understand, as Makkachin is not making any signs of having to go out, but he decides to follow. Maybe the dog wants something. To Yuuri's astonishment Makkachin goes straight up to Victor's room. There he just looks from Yuuri to the door and back, lolling his tongue.  
Realizing that the dog has actually answered his question. He leans down and whispers that he can't do that, he's not that bold. At which point Makkachin barks. Just one bark, but it is enough to make the person behind the door get up. Yuuri can hear him, the walls in the inn are thin enough. He can hear the sheets being pulled, a light being turned on, the mattress creek and the stumbling sound of a person putting on something. This is the moment Yuuri remembers that when Victor is in his own room, he sleeps in the buff. Yuuri can't help but turn red just from thinking of that. Thank the heavens he didn't just toss the door open, he had only did that once and his laptop had helped to keep it decent. 

The door slides open and Victor sleepy face lights up when he sees Makkachin and Yuuri standing in front of it. Even if it is the middle of the night. Before he can ask why they are there, Makkachin jumps up, places his paws against Yuuri's back, crashing him into Victor. Not expecting that Victor barely manages to keep standing. Makkachin pushes themselves past the two man, barks at Yuuri before going to sleep on the sofa. Victor looks at his dog in a bit of a daze, then he looks at the man in his arms. Yuuri is staring at the dog. Maybe they are smarter than he gave them credit for. When he tries to move he realizes he is still being hold by Victor. A sudden rush comes over him. To hell with common decency, well some of it that is. 

"Victor. May I sleep with you?" The moment the other man's eyes go great in shock, Yuuri realizes his words could definitely be taken in the wrong way. "I mean sleep, sleep. Like in China. After we talked. Just together... I mean... uh... forget it.. I'm sorry to have woken you."

Yuuri tries to pull himself from Victors arms but the man seems to have tightened his grip. Yuuri tries to struggle a bit before looking up at Victor. Who is looking at him with the kindest smile. 

"I think I would like that." After that Victor turns around with Yuuri in his arms. 

Yuuri hears the door slide close, figuring Victor must have used his foot, not realizing he did it himself. Once next to the bed Victor let's go. He pulls the covers and get's in, once in place he holds the covers up for Yuuri to slide in as well. It is in that moment Yuuri knows that he is free to leave the room if he really regrets what he asked. Victor will not force himself on him, he will respect his boundaries. That Knowledge allows him to sit on the side of the bed and slip under the sheets with Victor. At first he just lies there, at least a foot removed from the man he is sharing the bed with. He feels the mattress move a bit, expecting to be touched his muscles stiffen a bit. But when no touching happens he looks aside. The little coming from the bed side shows him that Victor just moved so that he can look at Yuuri. 

Yuuri closes his eyes and with a deep exhale rolls over against Victor. Victor's body goes stiff for a moment, but then relaxes against his. Yuuri positions his head on Victors left arm and after a second hesitation takes Victor's right arm and drapes it over him. Unbeknownst to him, they are in a very intimate position. Victor knowing the position well feels his breading go shallower. Especially when Yuuri starts to move his hands over Victors chest and abdomen. When one of his hands halts just above his hip and the other on his heart Victor is at a point to convince himself he must have been dreaming. He looks down at Yuuri, who looks up. When their eyes meet Victor licks his lips. Yuuri's eyes drop their gaze to his lips, and remembering what happened last time, Victor forces himself not to do it again.

"Yuuri. If there is anything else, you can just ask. Else, let me turn of the light. Sleeping will be much easier in the dark." Yuuri looks at him and nods. Victor leans on his back and flicks off the light. He then turns back to the previous position, pulling Yuuri just a bit closer. He feels Yuuri take a couple of deep breaths and expects to be pushed away, so he releases the hold of his arm. 

"Victor??" Yuuri's voice sounds soft even for a whisper. He sounds nervous, but it's not trembling, more like he is trying to collect his courage. "Can you Kiss me? Like you did at the cup of China. I think I would like that."

Yuuri lifts his face up and although without the light on, it's much darker in the room, it is light enough for him to see Victor's face come closer. Just before their lips touch. The kiss last maybe a second, but it's enough to make Yuuri feel a warmth inside of him. A warmth he wants more of. The hand he had on Victor's chest, the one that told him how the older man's heart had started racing with his request, moves up, slides over the man's throat and into the hair in the back of the neck, before pulling the man closer. His lips press against Victor's harder than the previous contact had been. He pulls back slightly panting, his hand firmly in Victors hair. He licks his lips and hears Victor do the same. Yuuri closes his eyes, there won't be a turning back if he does what he wants now. He can feel Victor waiting his next move. And that sets him free of his doubt if only for now, he is in charge, he sets the boundaries.

"Only kissing, I'm not ready for more yet. Kissing and cuddling. I can handle that at least." He feels Victor's sigh more than he hears it from the air breathed out against his lips. Lips he quickly pushes back against Victor's.

**Author's Note:**

> https://lgbtq.unc.edu/asexuality-attraction-and-romantic-orientation . For more on Asexuality


End file.
